The Shadow
by Sundance29
Summary: Isis is captured by a Shadow. What will the land of Gloom hold for her and more importantly what does the Dark One want with her? Rated T for violence and mild swearing
1. How It All Started

_**"The brightest flame casts the darkest shadow" George R. R. Martin**_

Isis buttoned her cardigan over her light blue top. _The perfect outfit for the first day_, she thought. It was November 17th, Isis's mother Katherine got a new job for the government. Katherine had left at seven in the morning and Isis was alone until she got home at five. Isis ate some cereal and brushed her teeth. She was about to make her way out of the door when she realized she forgot her book upstairs. Forgetting she left the front door open, Isis raced upstairs.

He stalked in and hid. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

Isis came downstairs, nothing seemed different. She went outside and locked the door, but he sneaked past her and got outside before she did. Isis started the cold walk to school. He stayed a distance behind her. At the very moment she stopped he ran up and placed his pale hand on her mouth. Isis tried to scream, but he was keeping the words from escaping from her lips. She tried to turn to see the face of her captor, but there was nothing there. The hand was still covering her lips, but it was invisible. Isis tried to escape, but his grasp was too tight. In a quick motion, Isis's brain overloaded and she passed out. Her captor held her tight as they both disappeared into the air.

When Isis awoke, she was frightened. She didn't know where she was, or what happened. A lady walked out of a nearby room and saw Isis awake. "Hello, I'm glad you are awake," the lady said with a hint of mystery in her voice, "Come with me." Isis stood up and followed, she didn't know what else to do. "Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself," the lady said with a laugh. "My name is Cornelia Belle, I'm 16 and I have been here since I was your age. You are 13 right?" "Yes," Isis whispered. "Speak louder, you don't want the Dark One on your back already," Cornelia instructed. "Yes, I am 13," Isis said louder, "Where am I?" Cornelia laughed, "You are in the Land Of Gloom." Isis was extremely confused. "I get it, I was the same as you when I got here. You are very confused, aren't you?" Cornelia asked. "Yes," Isis answered. "Well then, let's go meet Hesper," Cornelia said. Isis, as confused and scared was, followed Cornelia out of the room.

Hesper was a tiny man, with big glasses that made him look very old. Cornelia whispered, "Hesper is the wisest man in all of Gloom, come to him about anything." "Sorry to keep you waiting, dear Cornelia. Is this the new child?" Hesper asked. "Yes, this is Isis," Cornelia replied. "Well she has a lot of learning to do then," Hesper said as he started back at his work. "I know, I was hoping you could teach her," Cornelia said. "Well, it does inter-fear with my work, but I could try," Hesper said. "Oh, thank you so much," Cornelia said before racing out of the room.

"You will see many people here, you will also see things you never thought you would see. So be prepared for the wonders," Hesper said. "What are-," Isis asked before Hesper cut her off. "Don't interrupt me," he said sternly. "Sorry," Isis whispered. Hesper continued, "Do not have any contact with the Dark One, he will ruin you. Also, be careful what you say to Echo, you can never trust her." "Ok," Isis replied, "Who can I be friends with?" "Cornelia and I for sure. Also, Adair, Frostte, and Osment," Hesper said, "Please don't say anything to Snow, she sounds kind, but she definitely isn't." "Ok, I think I understand this, but can I finally know where I am?" Isis asked. She was getting angry. Nobody was telling her anything. "Fine, I've done my part go find Frostte yourself," Hesper snapped. Isis was going to say thanks for his help but he was gone.

_Frostte_, thought Isis. _Who is that? _Isis went to look for this Frostte person. She wandered outside, there were flowers everywhere. "Who are you?" a man asked. "Isis, I'm looking for Frostte?" "New girl, do you know anything?" the man asked. "Nope," Isis replied. "Well, come with me. I'll explain everything." "Ok," said Isis with a bit of a stutter. She followed the man to a bench and they sat down.

"To start off, my name is Arrow. I am 15 and the main soldier for the Dark One." the man said. "Who is this Dark One?" Isis asked. "The Dark One is our creator, the one who creates us into... this." "What is 'this'?" Isis asked. "You really don't know anything!" Arrow said with a laugh. Isis looked hurt. "I didn't mean it in a rude way, usually when we have creatures, like myself, they know more than you do," said Arrow. He stood up, "Let me show you something." They raced off to the Cliff.

The Cliff was beautiful, Isis thought she was in heaven. "Look down there," Arrow instructed, "That is the portal. It connects us to Earth, Earth is where you come from. Right now we are in the land of Gloom." "What is Gloom?" asked Isis. "Gloom is where we live, we are...," Arrow was looking for the right word, "Different, special. This is where we are aloud to be special." Isis was still confused, "But why am I here?" "Same reason I am, you are special. The Dark One wants you." "What does he want me for?" Isis asked. "He wants you to be a Shadow."


	2. What Does He Want Me For?

"A Shadow? What the hell is that?" Isis screeched! "Calm down New Gal," Arrow said. "Time for more explaining," Isis instructed Arrow.

"Ok, Shadows stalk people. Whoever brought you here was a Shadow," Arrow said. "Is everybody a Shadow?" Isis asked. "No, I am a soldier. Hesper is a scientist. Frostte, the girl you were asking about is an Explainer. When new arrivals come to Gloom, she gives them a tour and explains everything to them," Arrow said. "What makes you so sure I am a Shadow not an Explainer?" Isis asked. "I switched guard duty with a friend yesterday and I heard the Dark One say himself, that somebody was coming to get Isis so she could become a Shadow." Arrow said. Isis looked frightened. "It's not as bad as it sounds," Arrow said reassuringly. Isis looked at him hopefully, "How do I become a Shadow?" Arrow thought for a moment then said, "First you meet with the Dark One, and either he or Echo teach you how to become one, then after you just keep practicing on the people of Gloom." Isis looked shocked when Arrow mentioned meeting the Dark One. "I want to do it, meet the Dark One." "Look how tough you have become," Arrow said with a grin, "Let's go."

He had to get back to work, but Arrow found Frostte to give Isis the tour.

"So this is where you will live along with the other newbies," Frostte said. "Ok," Isis said with a smile on her face. Two boys came out of the house where Isis would be living. "Adair, Osment, this is Isis. It's her first day," Frostte said, "Be nice." Frostte glared at them as she led Isis into the building. Both boys followed. "I'm Osment," the tall one said. He had shaggy brown hair and a cute smile. "That makes me Adair then," the other boy said. Isis figured he had (or tried to have) a good sense of humor. Adair had blond hair and loads of freckles. "You guys are idiots," Frostte said as she pushed both guys out of her way. "This is your room," she said to Isis as Osment was about to open the door.

"Wait she is sharing a room with... Snow?" Adair whispered. "Your point is?" Frostte asked. "Never mind," Adair said as he and Osment ran to their room. "Should I be worried? Isis asked. Frostte took a minute to think, "Yes." Frostte opened the door and Snow was sitting on the top bed reading with music blasting in her ears. "Excuse me, I don't share rooms. Remember," Snow said very rudely. "Dark One commanded it, if you have a problem talk to him," Frostte said to Snow, being equally rude. "I'm Isis, this is my first day." "Whatever, I really don't care," Snow said. "Good luck," Frostte whispered into Isis's ear before leaving the room.

Isis tried making small talk but Snow wasn't up for it. It was awkward, just sitting there with nothing to do. Suddenly, a loud bell rang and Snow jumped off the bed. She started racing out the room with Isis on her heels. "What's going on?" Isis asked. "Dinner," was the only response from Snow. When Snow and Isis arrived at the dining hall, it was already packed. "Snow over here!" called some girl. "Hey Moxie!" Snow called back. "I have your food," Moxie said with a grin. Snow left to join Moxie, and Isis was all alone.

Isis stood in line, like everyone else. When she finally got her food, there was nowhere to sit. Isis looked around but there was nobody she knew. Sadly, she went over to the grass and sat on the ground by herself. When dinner was over, everybody had somewhere to go. Snow went off with Moxie, Frostte was with her Explainer friends, and Osment and Adair were surrounded with a group of boys. Arrow was nowhere to be seen. Isis didn't know what to do, so she went home.

Arriving home Isis was disappointed at herself. She didn't know why, she just was. Isis brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and she crawled up in bed. And for the thousandth time that day Isis was completely clueless.


	3. An Awkward Day

Isis woke up early, Snow was still sleeping. Quietly, she got changed and left the room. It was extremely peaceful outside. Fog blowing in the air keeping everybody cool. Isis walked around smelling all the flowers. She went over to the Cliff. There was a boy sitting on the edge, he turned around when Isis stepped on a branch. "Sorry, I'll go," Isis said sadly. "No, no. It's ok, have a seat,"the boy said. Isis sat beside him. "I'm Quif," he said. "Isis," she replied, "This is my second day." "I have been here for some years," Quif said, "Maybe 3." "Wow," Isis replied shocked. "Who have you met so far?" Quif asked. Isis took a moment to think. "Cornelia, Hesper, Arrow, Snow, Frostte, Adair, Osment and you," she replied. "Cool, well I have to go, but breakfast will be soon. It was nice meeting you," Quif said. "Bye," Isis said before Quif left.

She sat waiting when the breakfast bell rang. Isis rushed off to the dining hall. Breakfast consisted of: pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit salad. _At least they give us good food here_, Isis thought. She looked around the room, Cornelia was waving and smiling at her. Isis went over and sat with Cornelia. "What's up?" Cornelia asked. "Nothing much," Isis replied, "I met Quif this morning." "Oh, Quif he's a nice guy," Cornelia said. Both she and Isis got up and put their plates in the bucket to be washed.

Isis followed Cornelia to the main square where the little shops are. Cornelia walked into the clothing store, and sat on the table. A boy about 17 came out from the back room. He gave Cornelia a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm Douglas. You are Isis right?" "Yeah," Isis replied. Cornelia gave Isis a look that said 'privacy please.' Isis smiled and whispered, "I'll go, see you later." "Bye," both Douglas and Cornelia said.

Isis walked to a water fountain where she ran into Arrow. He smiled at her, "Hey Isis." "What's up Arrow?" Isis asked. "Nothing much, I'm done for the day in a half hour," replied Arrow. "Nice," Isis said. She turned around started to walk away when Arrow said, "Please stay, we can hang out after." Isis thought for a moment and then realized Arrow could take her to the Dark One. "Ok, I'll wait," she said.

When Arrow was done work he and Isis went to his room so he could change. Isis looked around and asked, "Do you share with anyone?" "No, I'm one of the lucky ones, I'll never have to share," Arrow replied. Isis smiled. _Lucky_, she thought. "Listen, I was thinking, do you think you can take me to see the Dark One?" "You actually want to see the Dark One?" Arrow asked. "Yes," Isis replied with her heard held high, "Will you?" Arrow thought and thought. Finnally he said one word, "No." Isis was shocked, "Please Arrow, please, I'll be your friend forever." Arrow thought, _If I say yes, Isis will like me forever, but if I say no and we don't get let in I'll make a fool of myself. _It could go both ways, but Arrow said yes. He liked Isis, he_ really_ liked her. "Let me get changed," Arrow said as he closed the bedroom door.

On a table there was a picture of girl about 40; _It must be his mother_, Isis thought. She wondered if she would ever see her own mother ever again. A tear rolled her cheek. Then another, just as Arrow came out of the bedroom. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Will I ever see my mom again?" Isis asked. "I don't know, I'll never see mine," Arrow replied. He put an arm around her shoulder as he sat on the couch next to her. Isis started crying harder. Arrow held her face in his hands, "It will be okay, I promise." Isis nodded. Arrow lifted her face and kissed her forehead. Isis started to blush and said, "I'll go wash up." Arrow let her go. _I just made a fool out of myself_, he thought.

When they both were ready they left and started walking to the palace. "The castle is called Dark Depths," Arrow said. "Creepy," Isis replied, "Why is everything so dark? Dark Depths, Gloom, Dark One, Shadow? It's freaky." "I actually have no idea. It's always been this way," Arrow answered. They walked in a moment of silence. "I'm sorry for earlier at my place," Arrow blurted out. Isis smiled, "It's okay." _Yes,_ Arrow thought.

They arrived outside the castle, and tried to open the door. It was open. "Let's go in," Arrow said. "Are you sure?" Isis asked. Arrow nodded and took a step in. Isis followed him when a voice said, "What do you think you are doing?"


	4. Meeting The Dark One

"I'm sorry, we didn't know," Isis said quickly. Arrow turned around and said, "Yeah we are really- Wren?" "The one and only," Wren replied. Wren and Arrow had a guy hug while Isis stood there awkwardly. When Arrow was back in reality he apologized to Isis and asked Wren, "Can you get us into the castle?" "Sure, where do you want to go?" Wren asked. "To see the Dark One," Isis piped up. "You want to see the Dark One? Like actually meet him?" Wren asked extremely shocked. "Yes," Isis replied toughly. "Okay, whatever you want. Let's go," Wren said. He started walking to a different door with Arrow and Isis on his heels. _Death wish,_ he thought.

"This door will take us to where the Dark One does his work," Wren said putting quotations around the word work. "Work?" Isis asked. "Where he plans who he will either kill, make disappear, or bring for himself," Wren said bluntly. Isis felt hurt inside. "Scary, hun?" Wren asked. Isis didn't say anything, but her face said it all.

After walking down the long passageway they reached a door with a huge bolt. Wren had the tiny key that fit in it. "Boss," Wren said to a man in a big chair. The chair turned around. There was a man in a dark cloak covering his face. Isis looked at Wren, he wasn't scared. She looked at Arrow, he was a bit worried. Isis looked at herself, a scared baby.

"Why are you here Wren?" the Dark One asked. "This one wants to speak to you," Wren answered pointing at Isis. "Hello," Isis said, her voice quivering. "Isis, how are you dear?" the Dark One asked. His voice was like a monster, what ever came out of his lips made you immediately fear him. "I'm fine sir," Isis answered slowly backing away. She was scared, she just wanted to leave. "Arrow, Wren, you both may go wait outside. I would like some privacy with Isis," the Dark One said. Arrow and Wren listened to the orders, they left Isis alone with the killer.

"Are you scared of me?" the Dark One asked. "Yes," Isis said. Under his hood the Dark One smiled, that was his wish, for everybody to be scared of him. "Well, don't worry. I won't hurt you, I need you," he said. Isis looked shocked, "You need me?" "Oh yes. I have been waiting forever to capture you," the Dark One said. "Why do you want me?" Isis asked. "You might not realize it, but you are powerful, extremely powerful. One day your power will shoot out, and when that day happens you will be in charge," the Dark One answered. "Really?" Isis asked shocked. "Yes," he said with a smile on his horrible lips.

"Do you know how powerful you are to me?" the Dark One asked. "No," Isis replied. "Most people, when I want them, I send somebody off to get them. I send a trained Shadow. But I was the one who captured you, I couldn't trust anyone. You were my prize," he said in a low voice. Isis smiled, "So I was this powerful you had to get me yourself. That feels good." "I'm happy you realize who you are to me. You aren't a person you are a weapon," the Dark One said. He stood up and opened the windows. "Isis dear, can you do something for me?" "Of course," she said. "I want you to think about becoming a Shadow. You have the potential and the power." Isis looked at him proudly and said, "I will, I think I want to be one." "Good, thank you dear. I'll see you soon," the Dark One said, "You may leave now."

Isis turned just as a gust of wind blew in through the open window. The Dark One's cloak was blown off his face, but there was nothing there.


	5. Echo The Educator

Isis ran through the passageway and out the door. She wanted to be as far away from the Dark One as possible. When she got outside Arrow was gone, but Wren was still waiting. "Why is he invisible," Isis blurted out. "How did you find out? His cloak always covers his face. And why were you running?" Wren asked. Isis got a breath of air, "Some wind blew the cloak off his face, and I was running because he said I was a weapon not a person and he said I _need_ to become a Shadow." "You can be like me," Wren said. "You are a Shadow?" Isis asked. "Yeah, Second-In-Command. I'm like the second Dark One," Wren answered. "Then why aren't you invisible like him?" asked Isis. "The Dark One is always invisible, he doesn't have a body. When Shadows goes through the portal they become invisible," Wren explained, "In Gloom I have a body, but on Earth, I will immediately become invisible." Isis looked impressed, "Is it fun to become a Shadow?" "Fun? No. It's the complete opposite. You either kill people, or capture them. Definitely not fun," Wren answered.

He showed Isis more around Gloom, the places Frostte wasn't aloud to see, like the prison and secret entrances in the castle. Isis and Wren had fun, they actually bonded. She spent the whole day with him, they had lunch and dinner together. Isis didn't see Arrow at all even though he didn't have to work. "Well, I had fun today Isis," Wren said. "Me too," Isis answered. He walked her back to her room and before she closed the door he said, "Tomorrow I will take you to see Echo. Be ready at 8." "Okay," Isis said with a smile. Gloom was getting more and more interesting.

Wren was waiting outside Isis's room at exactly 8. His short, dark hair looked cute in the fog. "Is it foggy every morning?" Isis asked. "Basically, yes. Some days we are lucky and it's sunny," Wren replied. Isis fixed her tar black hair into a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes shone. _Adorable,_ Wren thought.

They walked in silence to the forest behind the castle. "Where are we going?" Isis finally asked. "Echo's house, be careful she's creepy," Wren answered. They finally approached a shack in the middle of the forest. Wren walked in front of Isis blocking her view of the door and of Echo. He knocked on the door and waited. "Stay behind me," he whispered. Isis nodded. Footsteps got closer and the door was finally opened. "Wren!" Echo said. "Hey Echo, I have a gift for you," Wren replied moving out of the way so Echo could see Isis. Echo stared at Isis and she finally realized it was the new girl. "What do you need me for?" Echo asked. "Teach her, Dark One wants her to become a Shadow," Wren said. "Already, impressive," Echo said, "Come on in, we will get started in a minute."

Isis and Wren followed Echo inside the shack. "Wow, beautiful place," Isis said. Echo smiled with gratitude, "Thanks." Wren and Isis looked around the house while Echo got ready. She came out of her room in track pants and a comfy shirt. Her blond hair hung loosely on her shoulders. Isis was happy she wore comfortable clothes.

"Let's go to the backyard," Echo said leading the way. "Why do you teach people?" Isis asked as Wren took a seat. "I teach people because after Wren I am the best," Echo replied. "So with the rank of power it's the Dark One, Wren, then you?" Isis asked confirming. "Yeah," Echo replied as she pused obstacles and set things up. Isis thought_, Cool maybe one day I'll be on that list. _"Ok Isis, you ready?" Echo asked. "Definitely," replied Isis as Echo tried to punch her in the jaw.

Isis dodged but she was shocked that Echo was so tough. "Hit back Isis!" Wren called from a chair. Isis tried punching but Echo was to good, she spun around and jabbed Isis's side. Isis fell, but banged Echo's legs and they were both on the ground. Wren was laughing. "Cat fight," he said. Both Echo and Isis flopped on the ground and relaxed there for a moment. Finally, Echo got up and helped Isis get up. They both took a deep breath in as Wren said, "That was a tie, you both lost." The girls tried at it again, Echo won when Isis was on the ground and she was sitting on her stomach. "Let's do something else now," Echo said, "Wren get over here."

Echo finished setting up an obstacle course in a flash. "So Isis get on Wren's back," Echo said as she tied a cloth over his eyes. "What's gonna happen is this. Isis will tell you either step right, left forwards or backwards," Echo said to Wren. She looked at Isis, "Understand?" "Yeah, I just have to get to the end of the obstacle course on his shoulders right?" Isis asked. "Exactly," Echo said with a grin, "Your time starts... now!"

"Left, Forward, Right, Right, Left, Back," Isis said to Wren. "You're talking too fast!" he shouted. "Okay, Right, Left, Back," Isis said slowly. She continued giving him the instructions, while he complained about her speaking too fast. Echo was just laughing. _They would make a cute couple,_ she thought. When Isis and Wren finally finished the obstacle course their time was 3 minutes 27 seconds. "Not too bad for your first time," Echo said. "Sure," Wren said sarcastically.

"Thanks so much Echo," Isis said as she followed Wren down the path they came in from. "Bye Isis, Wren, see you soon," Echo replied. "Bye," Wren called. He and Isis started the walk back to the main square in Gloom


End file.
